1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flicker detection method, and more particularly, to a flicker detection method that is capable of detecting the flicker in the captured images by locating patterns in the difference of the positions of features associated with the flicker.
2. Description of Related Art
Many image sensing devices are configured to detect images and process the captured images based on the brightness of light shown in the images. However, when capturing an image at a frequency that is different to the frequency of switching on/off a light source a “flicker,” which is a periodical light flashing associated with the captured image, may take place.
The flicker may undermine the performance of the image sensing devices unless the image sensing devices are equipped with additional components such as frequency identifiers so as to calculate polarities of light intensity via algorithms like Fast Fourier Transform (FFT) before detecting the presence of the flicker.